Anywhere Place
by Thenaishi
Summary: Era un noche bastante fría, él nunca pensó encontrar a alguien a esas horas y con el gélido ambiente proveniente del cercano invierno. Una bufanda, una mirada de confusión y una cálida sonrisa, hicieron de ese encuentro algo singular, dejando en ambos un cálido sentimiento recorriéndoles el cuerpo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tiró de la puerta un par de veces asegurándose de que había pasado llave correctamente, dejó salir un suspiro, estaba agotado, lo que más deseaba era llegar a casa, frotó sus manos en un intento de sentirse tibio sin mucho resultado.

Guardó las llaves en su bolso y se dispuso andar, el día no fue especialmente agotador sin embargo el cansancio hacía peso en sus pestañas, le echó la culpa de su trasnochar a los libros y algunas cuantas series... y sin duda alguna a los constantes pensamientos que se colocan justo en el momento en que cerraba sus ojos, volvió a suspirar ¿Cuántas veces iban ya?

Miró el manto de estrellas que lo cubría, _-precioso-_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar su aliento y miraba como este se transformaba en un vaho brumoso, se encogió en sí mismo apretando las manos en puños dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo volviendo su atención al frente, se detuvo en seco.

Lo primero que vio fueron las brillantes y largas hebras platinadas en una suave danza con el viento, las siguió hasta llegar al rostro ajeno pero estas mismas lo ocultaban y la tenue luz de la luna dificultaba más la visibilidad, aparte de que estaba a unos metros de aquella persona que lo había dejado desconcertado

La escena era hermosa, aquella figura solo estaba sentada en el primer escalón de aquellas viejas escaleras de piedra, contemplando el paisaje nocturno mientras el viento seguía sacudiendo ligeramente el cabello platinado y la sutil luz de la luna encima le daba el efecto de estar brillando a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, en verdad hermosa.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro saliendo de su estupor, se había quedado atontado viendo tan encantadora escena frente a él, sintió la vergüenza posar en sus mejillas y agradeció que aquella persona no hubiera fijado su mirada en él.

Ya mas calmado, volvió a mirar, respiró profundo y caminó hacia donde estaba la figura, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que bajar por esas escaleras si quería llegar a su hogar, conforme se acercaba se preguntaba que hacía en ese lugar… aunque tenía puestos sus lentes y le parecía tonto entrecerró los ojos para afinar más su vista y así poder lograr ver con más detalle a aquel individuo, quedó perplejo… era un...¿chico? ¿chica? No pudo saber con exactitud y el ambiente en sombras no le ayudaba mucho, solo pudo deducir que era bastante joven por los diminutos rasgos que pudo notar a pesar del cabello que cubría el rostro ajeno.

 _¿Qué hace una persona tan joven a estás horas de la noche?_ Se preguntaba viendo su reloj, eran pasadas las 10, no era regular ver alguien por esa área a esas horas, por lo general era una zona solitaria por ende peligrosa para aquel o aquella joven, aunque tampoco le iba a preguntar, no quería ser tachado como una persona sospechosa.

Le pasó a la par bajando unos escalones sin embargo detuvo su pasó volteando a ver, fijando sus ojos en los contrarios, tenía la mirada perdida en el basto cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver los dos centelleantes zafiros celestes decorados con una fila de hermosas pestañas largas, se perdió tanto en ellos que no se dio cuenta que de regreso recibió una mirada.

Se sobresaltó apenado al ver de forma directa la mirada azulina, eran preciosos y sin embargo no entendía porque no podía sentir nada en ellos, una delicada brisa pasó entre los dos, haciendo a los árboles susurrar.

El frío se colaba por su abrigo, pudo notar que era lo mismo para el contrario cuando este cortó el contacto visual para encogerse en si y temblar ligeramente, no lo pensó ni por un momento sólo procedió a quitarse su bufanda y subir los escalones que los separaban, estando a solo una grada estiró ambos brazos envolviendo los hombros de aquella persona con la prenda, pudo notar la tensión del contrario y la mirada entre confusión y miedo…genial, ahora si que era realmente sospechoso.

No dijo nada y volvió a bajar los escalones pero antes se detuvo y volteó, colocándose de medio lado para mirarlo, le sonrió con amabilidad dejando al contrario más confundido

-Te ayudará un poco con el frío – dijo señalando la bufanda con la mirada – cuídate y regresa pronto a casa

Volvió a mostrar aquella amable sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y continuar su camino a casa, era extraño pero una sensación de alegría empezaba a calentar su pecho, esperaba que de alguna manera hubiera ayudado a cubrirle un poco del frío, el viento chocó con su rostro haciéndolo estremecer sin embargo su sonrisa no desapareció.

Por otro lado un chico de cabellera plateada se quedó viendo al hombre de gafas azules hasta que se desvaneció de su campo de visión, vio la bufanda y se la acomodó sintiéndose un poco más cálido, miró el cielo estrellado acompañado de la luna y se quedó contemplando el bello paisaje nocturno por un rato más, con una agradable sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Si llegaste hasta aquí, no sabes lo feliz que me haces y te agradezco de todo corazón que tomaras un rato de tu tiempo para dedicárselo al inicio de este fanfic :D_**

 ** _Voy a mencionar unas cosas..._**

 *****Soy totalmente nueva en FanFiction :'v hasta el momento solo he publicado en otra plataforma llamada Fanfic . es :v , mis historias suelen ser hetero, eso se debe a todo el Shoujo que me he leído XD, por ende hace este mi primer fic con temática homosexual, les diré, no soy experta, por ello si sienten que estoy ofendiendo o hay algo que no sea como tiene que ser (lo cual no creo, tengo una mente demasiado abierta) me gustaría que me guiaran, no todos nacen aprendidos _._**

 **Podemos hablar y discutir, eso si, con respeto, me gusta hablar las cosas y no tirarme al enojo, sin embargo si se llegan a meter mucho conmigo pos ahí si tendré que sacar colmillos .**

 **Prosigo...**

 **Este fic va dedicado al Fandom de Yuri! on Ice, mi primer fic para un fandom, estoy bastante nerviosa ya que es la primera vez para todo, así que sin mas los y las dejo, de nuevo gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto...**

 **Si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto también comenten, por supuesto todo con respeto, seré extremadamente feliz a como no tienen idea**

 ** _bye, bye, hasta la próxima_**

* * *

 ******DISCLAIMER******

 **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al anime Yuri! on Ice, el cual fue creado por Mitsorou Kubo y Yamamoto Sayo junto con todo el staff de este proyecto.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 01**_

 _En el espacio entre lo consiente he inconsciente, el recuerdo tan vivido se filtró fugaz a su cabeza, las finas hebras plateadas entrelazándose, al mismo tiempo que se deshacían, revoloteando en un suave y hermoso baile con el viento, el brillo de la luna encima de aquella figura hacía que todo fuera mucho más mágico, los zafiros celestes como de un cielo que despierta despejado y luego… su rostro, aquel rostro que no pudo ser capaz ver en su totalidad pero que aún seguía insistente en su memoria._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, siendo el techo lo primero en su campo de visión, desvío la mirada y pudo notar el alba asomarse por las cortinas, busco a ciegas su celular, lo encontró a su costado derecho, lo tomó y miro la hora, 5: 00 am, soltó un quejido y se acurruco más entre las sábanas protegiéndose del frío típico del amanecer, que con sigilo se filtraba por las resquicios de las ventanas y la puerta.

Aún faltaba bastante para ir a su trabajo y no quería perder tiempo valioso de descanso, cerró sus ojos en un intentando de volver a llevarse por el sueño, sueño que fue interrumpido cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada sonar, se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas ignorando el ruido junto a la persona que lo provocaba, hubo silencio por unos segundos para luego volver a escuchar el timbre de una manera más desesperada e insistente que antes.

-¡Yuri, abre! – gritó la persona desde la entrada, reconoció al dueño de la voz al instante

Entre quejidos y gruñidos apartó sus sábanas, se colocó los lentes y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía tan insoportable sonido. Quitó el seguro abriéndola, encontrando aun moreno que apretaba por última vez el timbre, el chico lo miró por unos momentos para luego sonreírle con alegría, Yuri se limitó a verlo con ojos cansados.

-¡Buenos días, Yuri! – saludo enérgico el azabache, él de ojos cafés no sabía de dónde sacaba tanto entusiasmo a esas horas de la mañana - ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿bien o como te veo?

-Pichit…¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? – habló con voz ronca por la somnolencia sin embargo se podía notar el claro tono de molestia en sus palabras

-A ver…– el nombrado sacó su celular, lo miró y sonrió – 05: 15 am – respondió ampliando más su sonrisa

-…- Yuri se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose – tengo muchas ganas de darte un golpe

-¡Es muy temprano para la violencia! – dijo tomando al azabache mayor por los hombros para darle la vuelta y hacerlo entrar a empujones con él detrás, mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos

-Es muy temprano para todo ¿Sabes? – replicó Yuri

El menor no respondió, sólo siguió empujando a su amigo hasta sentarlo en el sofá de la sala, luego fue a la cocina para preparar café. Yuri escuchó el grifo abrirse y el salpicar del agua en el metal de la pila, apartó las manos de su rostro y miró hacia donde se encontraba Pichit, el cual estaba echando el polvo café al filtró, lo cerró y apretó el botón, la máquina gorgoteo dando inicio a su labor, Pichit se volteó, depositando su mirada en su soñoliento amigo, Yuri fue el primero en hablar

-Faltan más de 08 horas para los ensayos – dijo apoyando su espalda en el respaldar del sofá

-Lo sé – afirmó- pero quería fastidiarte un rato – comentó divertido

-Quiero golpearte – respondió Yuri, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, con el insistente burbujeo del agua detrás de ellos, Pichit se apoyó en la encimera, sintiendo el frío de esta recorrer sus brazos

-¿Cómo te fue ayer? – pregunto curioso el de orbes oscuros rompiendo el silencio, Yuri apartó su brazo y lo miró sorprendido

-No me digas… ¿Qué viniste a estás hora solo para saber como me fue ayer? – dijo, mirándolo con desconcierto

-En parte.. – respondió con tranquilidad. Yuri resopló con fastidio

-¿En parte?

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir al estudio para hacer ajustes a la canción

-Cierto… - Yuri arrugó su rostro en una mueca – Me recuerdas porque tan temprano

-Pues…- empezó Pichit -…Ayer no pudiste seguirla y como luego de tu trabajo en la librería tienes que ir al bar, arreglaste con el señor Altin ir hoy por unas horas para hacer los ajustes ¿En verdad, lo olvidaste? - concluyó

-…No he podido conciliar bien el sueño – respondió Yuri suspirando

-¡Sabía que esto podía pasar! ¡Por eso estoy aquí, para hacer que despiertes! – dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo, Yuri suspiro cansado – ahora… - miro divertido a Yuri

-¿Qué? -No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de que habló

-…

-Yuri… - insistió Pichit

El mencionado se sonrojo al recordar la velada del día anterior y los momentos en los que pudo estar con aquella persona que había llamado su atención desde hace ya un tiempo. Amo cada uno de esos momentos sin embargo no quería parecer desesperado por la atención del contrario, tampoco es que estuviera de manera insistente encima del otro en el transcurso de la fiesta, sabía que tenía que disimular por eso conversó y jugó con el resto del grupo y cuando creía que estaba manejando bien la situación…él aparecía, haciendo que sus pensamientos se tambalearan, fueron pocas las veces en que pudo verlo a los ojos, sin sentir su lengua tropezar cada vez que trataba de decir algo coherente para seguir la conversación, a pesar de lo desbocado que se encontraba su corazón y de las ocasiones en las que sentía torpe, pudo disfrutar ese tiempo con él, no podía sentirse más feliz por eso de lo que ya estaba, sin notarlo una sonrisa surco sus labios, Pichit lo noto y carraspeo llamando su atención

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Pichit con ojos divertidos, Yuri percibió de nuevo el calor en sus mejillas

-Ha…bueno… ¡me fue bien!

-Yuri ¿Qué pasó cuando se fueron? – insistió el menor, Yuri aparto a un lado su cara, sintiendo la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo, luego de unos momentos no pudo resistirlo más y soltó todo lo sucedido ayer.

Yuri terminó justo en el momento en el que la cafetera chorreaba la última gota de café, Pichit fue por un par de tazas y sirvió en estos el líquido negruzco, puso la cantidad de azúcar correspondiente en cada una y se dirigió en donde estaba Yuri, sentándose en el sillón contrario, colocando las dos tazas en la mesita en medio de ellos.

-Pichit ...

-¿Ni siquiera un beso? - señaló el moreno sin despegar la vista de la taza humeante

-No… Pichit resopló claramente frustrado

-Me esforcé tanto... – dijo desanimado, desplomando todo su peso en el sofá

-Bueno...si no se dio pues… no se dio…

-¡¿Cómo que si no se dio pues no se dio!? ¡Quiero decir... se van juntos, te deja frente a tu departamento y ¡¿Se despiden con la mano!? – reclamó Pichit totalmente alterado, elevando mucho el tono de su voz

-¿P-Pichit?

-¡Esta clase de oportunidades no se dan todos los días, Yuri! – se llevó ambas manos al rostro – todo parecía ir tan bien...

Yuri ya no podía soportada aquella acusación y explotó

-¡Ok, basta! – exclamó con fuerza haciendo que su amigo se crispara - Pichit, te quiero y lo sabes y aprecio bastante lo que haces para acercarme a Takao pero no puedes decidir todo el tiempo _"el momento perfecto"_ para acercarme a él, ten en cuenta mis sentimientos y no sólo el _"quiero que estén juntos"_ , a veces que es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas – suspiro y su rostro se tiñó de un ligero rojo – y…y ya se que estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días y lamento haber desaprovechado la que me diste pero no quiero apresurar las cosas

-…

-Me gusta Takao y claro quiero besarlo sin embargo cuando trato de profundizar o mejor dicho cuando pienso en los sentimientos que tengo hacia a él no sé exactamente como sentirme… es tan extraño

-¿No sabes como sentirte con respecto a él? – habló Pichit luego de haber escuchado atentamente al mayor, Yuri asintió

-Me agradan como están las cosas entre nosotros dos, no ando buscando que él sea mi pareja aunque tampoco rechazó la idea... – suspiro y volvió a recostarse en el sofá, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás – ¡arg! Ni siquiera yo me entiendo... solo no quiero estar en una relación teniendo sentimientos tan flojos

-Tienes que trabajar en tu inseguridad – comentó Pichit, haciendo que sus palabras fueran flechas clavadas en el pecho del mayor – se nota que tienes miedo, deberías darte una oportunidad Yuri

-Mnh…- se quejó Yuri.

Pichit rodeó la mesita, tomándolo de los brazos para halarlo, haciendo que a tropezones se pusiera de pie.

-¡Basta con ese ánimo! – exclamó con alegría Pichit, llevando los brazos de Yuri y él hacia arriba, en algo parecido a una celebración – haz como tú mismo mencionaste, poco a poco sin apresurar nada, a parte todos necesitamos que estés en tu mejor condición – sonrió Pichit – está claro que necesitamos la hermosa melodía que estas haciendo sin embargo no queremos verte con la cara que tienes en este momento… la canción puede ser la más bella pero si Yuri no está se encuentra bien no la podremos disfrutar… o al menos en mi caso no podría, prefería que tu estés mejor

-Pichit… Las palabras de su amigo lo enaltecieron, apaciguando un poco aquel espantoso titubeo creciente en su interior, en ese momento reafirmó lo agradecido que se sentía de tenerlo como amigo, Pichit había sido su apoyo en múltiples ocasiones y aún no llegaba a agradecerle todo lo que el chico había hecho por él.

-Gracias – dijo Yuri con una sonrisa cálida, Pichit le devolvió el gesto y lo abrazó

Luego de eso, el menor llevo a Yuri al baño, para que tomará una ducha y así partir al estudio.

El japonés no tardó en alistarse, guardo unas partituras en su salveque, bebió el café, ya frío, de un solo trago y ambos salieron apresurados del departamento, se había hecho…un poquitín tarde.

* * *

 **HI! ¿Como están?**

 **Thenai ha estado bien, editando el cap casi que durante todo el día para que quedara DI-VI-NO :v**

 **Con este doy inicio oficial a la historia, espero que les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo Voy a confesar algo... Tengo bastante miedo con respecto a este fic :'v, he leído tanto fanfics tan lindos de YOI en donde su pareja principal en Vicktuuri, que me hacen sentir acongojada T_T, estoy empezando y no debería sentirme así sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, también por el hecho de ser mi primera vez en escribir algo BL y eso incrementa mi miedo.**

 **Bueno no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo esforzarme para que el fic sea agradable. Nos leemos. 0w0**


End file.
